My Remedy
by Sunny'SSideUp
Summary: When Ruby Forbes half sister of Caroline Forbes moves back to Mystic Falls. What will happen when Ruby has her secerts. Niklaus x Oc. Tvd/Percy Jackson/The Heroes Of Olympus Crossover Does not follow story line Kol is alive
1. Chapter 1

Ruby's POV

(dreaм)

ι waѕ rυnnιng мy ғeeт padded тнe groυnd lιgнтly."coмe oυт coмe oυт wнere ever yoυ are," ѕayѕ a мale voιce. ι тυrn мy нead вacĸ тo looĸ вeнιnd мe and ι ѕee noтнιng. тнen ι вυмped ιnтo a wall, waιт ι looĸoυт and ѕee a ғace. "ғoυnd yoυ,love" нe ѕayѕ. нιѕ ғace тнen prodυceѕ veιnѕ aroυnd тнe eyeѕ. нe looĸѕ like a demon. тнen нe lowerѕ нιѕ ғace and...

(dreaм over)

Beep

Beep

Beep

I turn over and hit the alarm clock. it still doesn't turn off, I chuck it at the wall and the beeping finally slows down to a complete stop. Then I abruptly sit up, today's the day I will be able to go back to my home town. Mystic falls.

I was so happy I finally get to see my half-sister again. I haven't seen her for 7 years, after Percy came to Camp-Half blood I decided to stay at CHB full time. It was to difficult to keep on going back and for between home and camp...so yeah. I am a daughter of Hades, yes Nico and Hazel are my half siblings, they mean the world to me.

How I came to CHB for the first time is an interesting story, I ran away when I was a kid because I just found out that I Caroline(half-sister) have a different dad. On the run I found two demigods Thalia(later to find out is a daughter of Zeus) and Luke(son of Hermes). We were the three musketeer fighting off monsters together then came Annabeth a run away to, me and her were the same age. We go along just fine.

I went on every single quest with them. One day Percy just vanished. I knew about camp Jupiter but had never been there. I was sworn into secrecy. Nico and I search every corner on the Earth for a way to close the gates. Soon we fell into Tarterous(sp?) got stuck into a jar, yadayadayada. You know the rest. But our story starts here on the 7th of July.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby's POV

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BE-

I groan as I slam my hands on my alarm clock. What a evil device, it could even make my father whimper. I sigh as I look outside, what a b-e-a-u-tiful day.

Apollo is shining, the birds are singing...wait there is a Harpy up there to, I think as I look at them from out the window. Then the Harpy dives headed for a unsuspecting camper on a Pegisi. He screams like a girl as the Harpy pounces on them.

I start laughing as I recognize Percy scream. This seems to wake up Nico he sits up, and softly says, "what's so funny." I scream as I realize that it isn't Nico.

It's

Will

Freaking

Solace.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby's POV

My eyes widen at the sight, I let out a loud scream and untangle myself from my covers who thought it would be nice to trap me.

Is this what Arachne felt like when she was put inside the finger trap. I shudder at the thought of spiders. When i was born Athena said she saw something in me, i don't know what it was but, she blessed me.

Before my mom could wake up to hold me for the first time Athena branded me with a mark. She told my father that as I grew so would the mark. It started off as a small seed and as I aged it grew and grew until it is what it looks like today, a tree.

Well before you say, 'wow Ruby, how come no one noticed that mark.' Well my dad used the mist to hide it saying that it won't show until I know my true origin.

As in me being a demigod. Cool right. The bad thing is that what it "evolves" it burns a lot. As in someone is branding me with an iron.

Where were we, oh ya?

"Ahhhhhh," I scream out as I untangle myself and run outside creaming bloody murder. In a matter of minuets the whole camp is out of their cabins with weapons looking out for danger. Since it's still early in the morning everyone is still in his or her jammies, or there underwear.

"Ruby," Annabeth screams, "What happened, are you ok, where's the dander." I look up to her with tears streaming down my face. The seven crowd around me along with everyone else. "It's a miracle," I whisper. I can see the confused looks in everyone's eyes.

"What is," Calypso says as she stands next to Leo. Who looks like he is lost, whether it was from the lipstick stain on his lips or from my screaming.

"I think Nico got laid, isn't that a miracle, the gods must have heard my prayers." Everyone looks at me, groans and starts walking away.

"I was having a nice dream about cereal," a kid of Demeter says as he passes by. "I heard you Greenberg," I shout after him. (Drachmas to whomever figures out what that was from.)

_Line break brought to you by a Moose, Squirrel, and a Baby In A Trench coat_

After my long goodbyes to everyone I am sitting in my first-class seat back to mystic falls. Thank the gods Zeus and I are on good terms. I am listening to Three Days Grace their voices drowning out everything else. I soon find myself falling asleep.

ι waѕ rυnnιng мy ғeeт padded тнe groυnd lιgнтly."coмe oυт coмe oυт wнere ever yoυ are," ѕayѕ a мale voιce. ι тυrn мy нead вacĸ тo looĸ вeнιnd мe and ι ѕee noтнιng. тнen ι вυмped ιnтo a wall, waιт ι looĸoυт and ѕee a ғace.

"ғoυnd yoυ,love" нe ѕayѕ. нιѕ ғace тнen prodυceѕ veιnѕ aroυnd тнe eyeѕ. нe looĸѕ like a demon. тнen нe lowerѕ нιѕ ғace and starts shaking me. 'Miss, miss, wake up.'

"Wha-," I groadly say as I open my eyes. There is see a flight attendant leaning over me. "Miss, we have arrived," I bolt up. I thank her grab my luggage from over head and notice that I'm the only passenger left. I quickly exist and go though all the checkpoints.

With my luggage in one hand I head over to the area where the families are waiting. I stand there looking around for a blonde.

A hand sudenly touches my shoulder, I turn around abruptly. "Ruby," a soft voice questions out softly? "Care-Bear," I smile at her tears pool in both of our eyes as we jump into each other's are crying softy.


End file.
